Der Herbstzauber
by ellikanellika
Summary: Der Wind, die Blätter, das Rauschen... Der blaue Himmel und ein Baum voller Blütten - eine Wunderschöne Ansicht. Ein Mädchen stand dort; und ein Junge. Er beobachtete das schöne Schauspiel der Natur - aber sie war noch schöner.


_**Der Herbstzauber  
**_

Ein warmer Wind wehte in dem ruhigen Abend, als die Sonne schon fast runter ging und lies viele Baumblätter in der Luft tanzen, wie kleine Schmetterlinge und Bienen. Als sie eine Spirale in diesen Tanzt verursachten, wurde die Gegend zu einem buntem Regenbogen, breit und unendlich, magisch und so weich auf den Blick, das die Augen groß wurden.

Alles flog hin und her, die Blätter, die Blüten, ein paar grüne Grasblätter, und natürlich die vielen kleinen Tierchen, die hier lebten und sich herum trieben.

Derjenige, der das sehen würde, würde taub sein, weil sein Herz so schnell und so laut wäre, das er oder sie nichts mehr hören könnte.

Das Gefühl der Freiheit, der Wärme, Adrenalin tobend, man würde aufschreien, vor Freude und Glück und in der Brust könnte man diese unendliche Stärke fühlen – so würde sich das anfühlen, wenn es jemand gesehen hätte.

Und das hatte er.

Eigentlich sie.

Es war ein Mädchen.

Mit langen braunen Haaren, die mit dem Wind tanzten, ihr aber die Sicht nicht ruinierten. So wie ihre Haare, tanzte auch ihr zärtlich-oranges Herbst Kleid, das ihr etwas über die knien reichte. Man würde sagen es sei schon zu kalt für solch kurze Kleider, das war es aber nicht.

Es war warm und schön und das Mädchen mit braunen Augen sah dem Spiel der Natur mit pulsierenden Herzen zu. Es war warm und zärtlich, das Gefühl. Und ihre kleinen Hände fanden schnell den Weg durch ihr Haar, dann nach unten zu der Stelle, wo man das Herz am meisten fühlen konnte.

Sie stand da, unten, vor dem großen Baum, vor dem Wunder der Natur und sie konnte gar nicht über das, was sie sah nachdenken, so schön war es. Was sie aber nicht wusste war, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die dieses Spiel der Natur befolgte.

Etwas weiter hinter ihr, da war noch jemand. Ein schwarzhaariger Junge, der mindestens ein Kopf größer war als sie, und er bewunderte das Geschehen genauso ins Herz getroffen wie sie. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden – was war schöner? Die bunten und tanzenden Blätter, die gerade eine zauberhafte Vorstellung machten oder … oder sie.

Die Natur war mehr als nur schön, aber sie … sie war wunderschön. So, wie sie da stand, so wie sie hoch in die Luft schaute, mit glitzernden Augen, ihr Herz rasend und voller Glück. So liebevoll und zärtlich. Ihre kleine Gestalt, kleine Hände, weiche Haut, barfuß, das schöne Kleidchen und ihr Haar. Ihre lange Locken, die nach süßen Kirschen duften und er wäre der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden, wenn er seine Hand durch ihr Haar gleiten dürfte.

Aber das … das durfte er nicht.

Noch nicht.

So standen sie da und bewunderten die Schönheit vor sich, man konnte es gar nicht beschreiben, wie sich das wirklich anfühlte. Keine Worte der Welt konnten es so zeichnen, wie es wirklich war. Es fühlte sich wie Flame in der Brust. Warm und nicht heiß. Man könnte laut aus ausweinen, vor Glück, aber das Gefühl würde nur stärker werden.

Und genau das tat sie.

Tränen des Glücks kullerten runter über ihre leicht roten Wangen, und schwammen dann, bevor sie ihre Wangen verließen, mit dem Wind weit weg in die Luft, wo sie sich mit den Blättern vermischten und zum Teil der Natur wurden.

Laut holte sie die Luft und fing an schneller zu atmen. Ihre Hand legte sie leicht über ihr offenen Mund um das stöhnen zu stoppen, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören.

Ihr Herz raste schnell und sie lächelte vor sich hin, mit Tränen im Augen und sie genoss einfach das dar sein. Die Gefühle in ihr explodierten regelrecht – was ein Schauspiel der Natur alles bewirken kann, ist ein Wunder – und sie fühlte, dass ihre Beine bald nachgeben werden.

Zu schön war es.

Zu viele Erinnerungen brachte es auf – ihre Kindheit mit ihren Großvater, mit dem lieben alten Mann, den sie nie mehr sehen wird, weil er fort gegangen war, fort aus dieser Welt. Die schöne Zeit, wo sie, obwohl sie keine Mutter und keinen Vater hatte, glücklich mit ihrer besten Freundin auf einen Hügel spielte, da, wo sie zu Hause war, da wo sie Freunde hatte.

Und alle sind wahrscheinlich noch immer da … nur sie nicht. Sie war hier, weit weg von ihnen, auf einem Ort, den nur wenige Leute kannten und von wo man nur weg kam, wenn man Glück hatte. Aber auch hier war es schön. Auch hier ist es schön.

Auch hier hat sie Freunde, sogar bessere, als zu Hause. Und hier fühlte sie sich schon wie zu Hause. Sie fühlte, dass die Leute hier sie gerne haben, dass sie eine Familie sind. Ja, sie war eine Waise, aber sie hatte eine Familie.

Und sie liebte sie.

Sie liebte auch ihn.

Obwohl er das nicht wusste.

Obwohl er sie wahrscheinlich nur als eine Schwester liebt.

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass er hier wäre, hier bei ihr und sich das Schauspiel der Natur mit ihr ansehen würde.

Wie sehr sehnte sie sich ihn bei sich zu haben.

Für einen Moment, als ihre Tränen noch immer runter fielen und der Wind ihr die Sicht an der Seite frei machte, als es ihre Haare in die andere Richtung leitete, da bekam sie das Gefühl, dass sie nicht alleine war. Nicht nur in allgemeinem Sinne des Wortes, aber wörtlich – sie war nicht alleine vor dem Baum.

Jemand war noch hier.

Und er stand hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich schnell um und schreckte hoch. Ihre Augen weiterten sich, Tränen fließen noch immer und der Atem war schnell, als sie sah, dass ihr unausgesprochener Wunsch in Erfüllung ging.

''Natsume!'' sie lächelte verlegen und versuchte sich die Tränen weg zu wischen, das ging aber nicht so leicht, weil sie immer und immer wieder runter fliesen.

''Tut mir leid, ich habe dich nicht hinter mir gesehen. Was … ähm … was machst du hier?''

Der Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, gekleidet in dunkle Jeans und ein dunkel-rotes T-Shirt, sah sie stumm an, sein Blick warm und weich, fand sie, und ging auf sie zu. Sie wusste nicht genau was sie sagen oder machen soll, deshalb wartete sie nur.

Als er nur einen Schritt vor ihr stehen blieb, schauten sie sich für einige Sekunden in die Augen, sie musste ihren Kopf hoch heben, weil sie so klein war.

''Es ist wunderschön.'' sagte er auf einmal mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Für einen Moment war sie verwirrt, dann aber verstand sie, was er meinte. Sie drehte den Kopf zu Seite und stimmte ihm mit einem roten Schimmer über die Nase zu: ''Ja, es … es ist wie ein Wunder.''

Als sie ihn noch einen Schritt zu ihr machen hörte, drehte sie den Kopf wieder zu ihm hoch und schreckte ein bisschen hoch, weil er sehr nah vor ihr stand. Sie erzitterte leicht als sie seine Hand auf ihrer linken Wange fühlte. Mit dem Daumen wischte er eine Träne weg und lächelte verlegen:

''Es ist wunderschön, aber … da gibt es jemanden, der schöner ist als das.''

Ihr Herz drehte durch und sie schnappte laut nach Luft. Sie verlor sich in seine roten Augen, die sie liebevoll ansahen, was sehr selten passierte und ihre linke Hand legte sie, ohne es wirklich zu wissen, auf die seine.

Hoffnung konnte man sehen, in ihren so wie auch in seinen Augen. Der Wind fing an stärker zu wehen und die Blätter tanzten jetzt um sie herum, eine Kugel machend, in der die zwei gefangen waren.

Keiner von denen bemerkte das Schauspiel, aber als Mikan es sah, wurden ihre Augen schon wieder groß. Sie schaute auf die Seite und Natsume ließ seine Hand fallen und schaute dem Schauspiel auch zu.

Um sie herum entstand wirklich eine Wind-Kugel aus Blättern und Schmetterlingen. Unbewusst nahm Mikan Natsumes Hand und drückte sie sanft. Als er das bemerkte, spielte auch sein Herz verrückt und er schaute sich das Mädchen schon wieder an.

Er drückte ihre Hand fester und ziehte sie zu sich. Dann umarmte er sie und atmete tief ihren Kirschen Duft ein.

Sie wehrte sich nicht und umarmte ihn zurück.

So oft schob er sie von sich weg.

So oft ging er weg.

So oft sagte er Sachen zu ihr, nur damit sie weg ging.

Alles nur um sie zu schützen.

Aber es half nichts.

Man kann jemanden nicht schützen, wenn man ihn von sich weg drückte. Außerdem kann er nicht mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr ohne sie, ohne sie bei sich zu haben. Ohne sie zu umarmen, sie zu fühlen.

Langsam drückte sie ihn ein bisschen weg von sich, stellte sich auf die Spitzen, schloss die Augen und presste ihre Lippen sanft auf die seinen. Zuerst war er verwundert, dann aber überließ er sich dem Gefühlen und küsste sie stärker zurück.

Mit den Händen ging sie durch sein Haar und drückte sein Kopf näher zu sich. Er dagegen legte seine Hände um ihre Teile und ihr Rücken und drückte sie auch mehr zu sich. Ihre Zungen tanzten in einander, so wie die Natur um sie herum und der Wind trug weit weit weg mit sich die drei kleine Worte der unendlichen Liebe, die sich die zwei zwischen den Küsschen flüsterten und machte der Welt klar, dass sie für immer zusammen sein werden.

Und zusammen werden sie kämpfen.

Und gewinnen.

Die Natur wird ihnen helfen.


End file.
